reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Manny Quinn
Unlocking I unlocked Manny for Showdown Mode today. There is a lot of partial information or mis-information about unlocking him on the web, so I wanted to list the exact details of my setup to clear some things up. One thing claimed elsewhere that I know you don't need to do is to play every showdown character against every other showdown character. This was done on the PS3 version with the PS2 Classics release of Red Dead Revolver. I had just completed Red Wood Revolver Mode prior to attempting this, but am not sure if that is critical. I had completed many, but not all of the Bounty Hunter Mode missions (other sites claimed that all had to be completed first - not true). I had previously completed Normal and Hard modes, but had not yet started Very Hard mode. My Journal completion stat is at 99% and Secrets found/unlocked at 98% (other sites claimed these details mattered - I don't know). In the match which unlocked Manny, I chose Sheriff O'Grady as my player and tied the character to my profile. I chose Katie O'Grady as an AI opponent (character choice irrelevant) and left the final two opponents empty. The match was set up as a 15 minute Sundown Mode match with Stud power-ups. When the match started, I went into the barn and threw fire bottles around until an area caught fire and stayed on fire - this was the area on the far right side of the barn from where the player starts. Throughout the match I ran into the fire until I died, respawned, then ran straight back to the fire. When possible, I'd shoot Katie or light her on fire and grab whatever cards were convenient. Occasionally I would earn the Burning Rage power-up - I don't know if this counts towards the total on-fire time. Occasionally I would also earn the Untouchable power-up which prevented me from catching on fire. In the final match statistics, I had about 5400% damage. I died a few times by gunshot, so maybe 50 total deaths were by fire. At around seven seconds of burning per death, that yields just under six minutes, so it's in the right ballpark. The "seven seconds of burning per death" and "six minutes total burning" stats are from other sites and I don't know how accurate they are. When I returned to the character selection screen, Manny was there. 2ks4 (talk) 18:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I made it easier) I used O'Grady too, but instead of making NPC my opponent, I choosed another character by my second gamepad. As a result, I had absolutely inactive opponent. Yevgeniy (talk) 19:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) In xbox and 360 I got it. I had a small mistake in the beginning, did not select my profile and even got a damage of nearly 10,000, could not unlock Manny Quinn. When I selected my profile, I managed to unlock Manny Quinn with a damage of more than 7000. Now I got a 100% of Red Dead Series--Marco Aº 06:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC)